Reversed Perspectives
by ShellTheShark
Summary: In an unexpected turn of events, Bella is changed into a vampire. But when she gets split apart from Edward and lives on her own, Bella finds herself thrown into Edwards shoes almost 30 years later. Rated T mainly for language and just to be safe.
1. Prologue

_Four things happened very quickly, when I was sitting on a freshly fallen log in the forest near my house. First, I saw a flash of white and red approach me in the corner of my eye, with startling vampire speed. Shortly after, a large wolf appeared, running as fast as or faster than the first flash. Third, I felt a sharp burning in my neck. The worst pain imaginable; and it brought back terrifying memories for a split second. And, lastly my angel decided to show up, growling with rage._


	2. Chapter 1    Icy BPOV

AN - I don't own Twilight, New Moon, and all that. But, Stephenie, my birthday is coming up and wouldn't that be a wonderful gift!?!

Also, please review this! It is my first FanFic ever!

* * *

Alaska is a very icy place. I had seen many pictures of it, but a photograph cannot convey the chilling weather. This place made Forks seem like sunny Arizona. It seems I continue to move to colder, darker places when all I want is white beaches and sun.

Now, standing in a field of snow, during the dark night of the afternoon, sun seemed like simply a dream I'd had in a former life. Something I was not likely to experience in the foreseeable future, and something that might not even exist. And why couldn't the sun be fake? If vampires, such a popular myth, could exist, then couldn't something as sure as the sun just be a figment of our imaginations? I smiled slightly at the thought, taking in my surroundings once again.

For the first time in months I was alone, and while I might have picked somewhere warmer and sunnier for my first taste of freedom in so long, I was reveling in the aloneness. I spun slowly in a circle, breathing in the chilling air. Then I let myself fall into the snow. I lay there silently, staring at the black sky. Though, the sky might have been insulted at me simply describing it as black. The millions of stars made the darkness glow, and the faraway suns glistened faintly on my pale skin.

I thought about how much had changed lately, and no matter how wonderful life was now, it had not taken me long to notice all that was missing. I thought about Jacob, my father and mother and how far away they were, in Washington and Florida, respectively. I smiled, thinking about how Jasper and I had become much closer, though even now he seemed a bit cautious around me. Lastly, I thought about my angel, Edward. Even my daydreams about him were slightly tainted, though. He was worried and unhappy, I knew. While he loved me and was happy I could be with him, somewhere in the back of his mind he blamed himself for everything and he wished everything was back as it had been before. It sometimes seemed there was nothing I could do to make him completely happy.

After what could have been minutes or hours I quickly stood up, remembering that others might be worried. Looking around at the endless ice and snow around me, I realized I had no idea where I was. I had escaped the small house we were staying in and wandered out aimlessly… in what direction? Dammit, maybe I couldn't yet be trusted out of the house alone.

After a while of debating with myself, I decided to walk towards the left. I continued trudging through the snow, until I heard a musical voice.

"Bella! Bella, honey, where are you?" Edward called, a worried edge piercing his voice. I ran towards the wonderful sound until I reached him, jumping into his arms. He laughed lightly and placed me back on the ground, one arm wrapped around my waist.

"Where were you?" he asked, his smoldering gold eyes leaving me speechless for a moment.

"I was out in the snow. How long was I gone?" I replied when my voice returned to me.

"A few hours. Alice knew you were coming home, so we weren't too worried, but still, don't disappear like that again, ok?" His perfect head tilted at the last word and he smiled.

We walked silently and slowly for a couple of minutes, leaving the field for a small forest. Neither of us was really thinking about anything. Suddenly, Edward turned and pulled me closer to him until my face was pressed into his chest.

"Do you know what I miss the most, Isabella?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered, and lifted my head a little so I could look into his eyes.

"No, what?"

"Your body heat. It felt so good to hold something warm and soft." He smiled "of course I love holding you just as much now, but I miss the warmth nonetheless."

I had no idea what to say to that. Should I wrap my self in a heating pad? I decided not to reply, and stood on my toes to kiss Edward.

He kissed me back, and soon he was leaning up against a tree, one arm tightly around my waist and the other holding my face. He did not hold back, like he had to before. As we kissed, a rush of words flew into my head.

_I love you Bella_

_Damn! I love her so much_

_Well ain't this fun?_

_One thing I don't miss, I don't need to hold back_

_I wonder if she'll…_

It took me a moment to realize what those words were. I must have frozen, because Edward pulled away to look at me, confused.

_Why did she stop? Did I do something wrong? Is she okay? I just can't get anything right!_

His mouth was shut, but the words sounded like he was saying them. I stared, confused, for a moment.

_Oh! It is times like these I wish more than anything I could hear her thoughts! Why is she just staring at me?_

"I'm sorry for staring, I… I don't know… let's just go home." His confused expression took on some hurt, and I realized he hadn't spoken aloud.

_What did I do wrong?_

"You didn't do anything wrong, Edward" I smiled at him, though I was still very confused. Slowly I pulled away from Edward and began walking through the forest. I didn't hear any more of his thoughts (they had to be his thoughts, right? Or I was really going crazy? Like when he left me last year…)

The walk home, though it must have only taken five minutes, was miserable. Edward kept his arm around my waist the entire time, and I could hear all of his troubled thoughts, blending with mine, to create an overwhelming mush of confusion, hurt and regret. When we arrived at the house, I glided directly to the bedroom I shared with Edward almost gracefully. I grabbed a change of clothes, as mine were wet and smelly from the snow and forest.

In the bathroom I undressed and looked at myself critically in the mirror. I was beautiful, perhaps. I was still slender, as I had always been, but there was no more of the flab from lack of physical activity. I had solid, hard muscles and was as strong as any young vampire. My skin had paled even more, to chalky white, and my face had sharpened, the angles more drastic. My eyes were a vibrant red, another characteristic of young vampires, with darkened purple shading beneath them. That was the main reason Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I were living in the middle of nowhere, Alaska. When the red faded from my eyes, into a clear gold, and I was able to control my thirst, we would return to the rest of the Cullens and start a new life somewhere else dark and rainy.

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking so negatively! The Cullens were welcoming to me, not just adopting me into their family with open arms, but going out of their way to help me adjust to my new life. And wasn't this new life what I had wanted and had begged for relentlessly for so long? So the change hadn't been exactly what I'd expected, or when I'd expected. Being a vampire was, though. Being with Edward forever! Truly forever, not just the foreseeable future.

Except there were added pains that had never occurred to me. As a vampire, I was _thirsty_. It was very difficult not to attack the nearest human at any given time. Edward and his family had described the thirst before, but it was greater than words could convey.

Going out in public was difficult for other reasons, as well. Now I could move so much faster, talk so much faster, and hear so much better. Many times Alice had to slow me down while walking through the mall and Edward ordered my food for me at restaurants because I would speak to quickly and quietly for the waiter to hear. It was stressful needing others to help me constantly.

Sighing at my reflection one last time, I put on my clean clothes and walked out to the family room, where the others were watching TV. I sat on the comfortable sofa between Edward and Alice. Jasper was perched on the edge of the coffee table, playing a video game, while Alice cheered his little race car on.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and Alice rested her head on me.

"What will the weather be like tomorrow? I would really like to play some ball" Jasper asked. At the same time, I saw the weather for the next day. It was stormy, I was sure of this.

"It's going to be perfect weather for baseball, Jasper" I replied. Suddenly all three vampires turned to look at me, confused.

_How the hell does she know the weather? _I heard Alice say, but her mouth was still. Jasper and Edward were both confused at how I knew Jasper was curious about the weather.

"He asked, didn't he?" I answered, realizing too late that no one had said anything. Alice stood up in a second; my mind seemed cleared by the lack of contact. Yet I could still hear her crazed thoughts.

"Can you read my mind, Bella?" She asked.

"I... uh, I think so. But it has never happened before. Except, earlier today…" I trailed off. While my family's thoughts were clear, mine were a jumble. Frustrated with myself, once again, I stood and walked outside into the snow, the sky still dark, even though it was four in the afternoon. Confused, like my mood.


	3. Chapter 2  Sponge BPOV

**Disclaimer **No, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story so far.

**AN **This chapter is a bit short, there is going to be one more chapter from Bella's POV and then one or two from Edward's. Then comes the fun part

Also, reviews are like pie you can't get fat off of. I really like pie. I also don't like getting fat.

Enjoy!

* * *

After a few minutes of standing alone in the snow, Edward walked out of the house and pulled me into his arms, kissing my head gently. At the second he touched me, I could hear the worried thoughts of him, Alice, and Jasper. Edward, of course, was the most concerned, and Alice the most excited.

For the first time I wished he could hear my thoughts and see what was going on in my head right now. Maybe that way everyone could figure out what was going on, because I couldn't describe that in actual words. The thoughts were confusing enough, but it was the image of the weather that confused me most… I let my thoughts trail off as Edward kissed me.

Suddenly, Edward paused and looked at me, startled. What had I done now?

He was still looking at me, now just confused. Still in his arms, I began to hear my own thoughts echo along with Edward's. Suddenly his eyes lit up

_I can hear Bella! After so long I can finally hear my Bella! But why is she so worried about it? This is wonderful – _

I pulled away from him then.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? We can both hear each others thoughts now. Isn't that wonderful?" Edward asked, not seeing any problem with the situation at all. I wondered why he could, so suddenly, read my mind. I focused on blocking my thoughts.

"I can only read minds when I am touching you" I mused, realizing this for the first time. "So when I saw the weather… that was a … vision… Alice was touching me…" I was just now putting the day's events together.

Edward smiled at me gently. "The Volturi," he began, "wanted you so badly as a vampire because they expected great things from you." His eyes were searching my face carefully.

"But I can't hear you anymore" he added, seeming frustrated.

"Because I didn't want you to. I wanted you to hear my thoughts… and you could… but then I changed my mind… and you can't now" I was speaking slowly for a vampire, pausing as I pieced more and more of this together.

Edward seemed curious and excited, and he glided across the small house's front yard, picking me up in his arms.

"I want to try something," he said, carrying me into the house.

The rest of the night was full of my family testing my abilities and gifts. We discovered that when I was in physical contact with another vampire, I could use their power as if it were my own.

Alice took to calling me Sponge, and soon Edward and Jazz also picked up on it. Within minutes, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were on the phone, calling me Sponge too. Everyone seemed overly excited at my gift.

By the next morning, we had also discovered the other aspect of my powers. I could block (or in my case, open up) someone's mind from a power. If Alice didn't want Edward reading her mind, I could block it and Edward would come upon a blank.

Alice came up with all sorts of interesting things I could do with my powers, and Jazz taught me how I could manipulate everyone's mood. I had fun with that one, causing Edward to go from angry, to happy, to sad, and to calm and back again. After about an hour of having his emotions detected and manipulated, a frustrated Edward walked out of the room, leaving Jazz and I laughing.

I let go of Jasper's hand and followed Edward to our room. Perching on his knee I could hear Edward clearly. I opened up my mind, so we could communicate silently. Alice and Jasper went to their room; Edward and I respectfully blocked their thoughts from our minds and turned our entire attention to each other.


	4. Chapter 3  Wolves and Corvettes BPOV

**AN:**  
Thanks so much for the reviews. a lot of you are asking questions about why only half the family is in Alaska, why Edward even takes Bella out to eat, when they don't eat. I promise this will all be answered in the next chapter, which will be from Edward's point of view. after that, the story really starts :)  
Also, just for fun, I am trying to include some of Stephenie's quotes of the day in my story. You will see a couple of them in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Twilight, New Moon, any of the characters. Some of the quotes in this story are Stephenie Meyer's quotes of the day, and are from Eclipse.

* * *

After a few days, I found myself missing Jacob more than ever. One of my biggest fears when I had become a vampire had been the fear that instinct would take over and I would hate my former best friend.

But this was much, much worse. The hole in my chest came back and I found myself curling up into a ball whenever in was alone, just to hold myself together. Yet when the other vampires were around, I had to act normal, even though Jazz could feel that there was something really wrong.

No one asked any questions, though, until one evening I announced that I would call Jacob.

"Absolutely not!" Edward roared. Jazz shook his head angrily. Alice began to say no, but then paused, closing her eyes.

Edward turned to me. "You will call him anyway, won't you? Alice sees it"

I nodded silently. "I miss him. I know things have changed. I just won't feel better until I can speak to him, Edward. You have to understand this. I love him, and you know that. He took care of me when even you couldn't. Don't worry, I trust Jacob. It will be okay." Edward looked doubtful, but I walked to my room anyways.

My fingers flew over the small cell phone, dialing the numbers in seconds. Billy answered. _Oh shit_ I thought. _Billy thinks I am dead_. Thinking quickly, I imitated a 16 year old girls voice to the best of my ability.

"Hi! Is, like, Jacob there? I really need to talk to him! It's, like, important!"

Billy seemed confused, as if Jacob didn't get many calls from girls. "Uh, yes. Who is this?"

Name? Name, what is my name? "Christine! Just tell him, like, that it is _urgent_" Billy grunted in response, and I heard him calling Jacob to the phone. A moment later, Jacob picked up, sounding confused.

"Hello?"

"Jake!" I answered relieved to finally hear his voice. "Are you alone or is Billy still there?"

"Yea, I'm alone, who – Bella? Is that you" Jacob was beginning to growl.

"Yes! Jake! I've missed you so much! You could have called or something. I guess I understand why you didn't though. Damn, this is harder than I thought…" I trailed off.

"You know why I never called you. I don't have any leeches on speed dial" the growling in Jake's voice stung, and I could almost see him shaking with anger. I decided to ignore the last comment.

"So how have you been?" I asked carefully, "how is Emily? And the rest of the pack? I've really missed talking to you"

"I don't want to talk to you, Bella. It's too hard"

"Dammit Jacob!" I was starting to yell, so I jumped out my window and ran, putting space between myself and the other vampires "You make it sound like I chose this! Like I murdered someone you loved or something! I hadn't chosen it. Not the way it was given to me. You could have just let me die and spared yourself the regret" wow, did that last part bring on some déjà vu.

"Edward, at least, has some maturity" I continued. "He hates you wolf boys as much as the next vampire and still had the respect to thank you for saving my life. Twice."

"Well, if your little leech boyfriend is so much more _mature_, then you are more than welcome to hang up with me and go hang out with him." Jacob's voice was so cold and sharp, I had an urge to cover my ears and scream. "You wanted to be a bloodsucker. Just because the timing was off you can't come crying to me."

"I can't cry, Jacob. I can't cry, I can't sleep, I can't see my family, and worst of all my best friend doesn't even want to talk to me. Jake, I went against all human instincts before, by letting myself be around the wolves and the Cullens. I'm going against all vampire instincts now. Why can't you do the same? You promised never to hurt me." I was sure he would at least honor his promise.

"Well I don't keep promises with bloodsuckers, Bella. It's not like you have feelings" He ended with a cruel chuckle, though I thought I could sense some hurt in there.

"Spoken like a true friend, Jacob Black" I replied softly, and hung up the phone. I turned and began walking home, feeling strangely numb. I walked clumsily back to the house. When I was changed into a vampire, I lost much of my klutziness, but I still stumbled a bit and found ways to trip over my own feet.

When I returned to my family, I could tell by their worried expression that Alice had seen the outcome of my telephone call. I attempted to smile, unsuccessfully, and sat silently on the couch next to Edward. When he rested his head on mine, I could hear his anger towards Jacob as clear as if he had yelled it across the endless fields of snow.

I turned my attention carefully to the television. It had been left on a travel show about Italy. I shuddered at the memory of that beautiful country. Edward noticed and his expression darkened. I ignored that, too, and focused on a small car in the corner of the screen.

"Alice, isn't that car a lot like the one you stole?" I asked, recognizing the sleek shape of the vehicle. Alice turned to the screen and nodded.

"Yes, it is. Not the same year though. That was such a wonderful car. I wish I had had more time to drive it" she answered, smiling despite the mood we were all in.

"Too busy saving the life of our emo little brother, huh?" Jasper added, laughing at Edward's unhappy expression.

"Well, if he hadn't decided to go kill himself, you wouldn't have gotten the amazing ride at all, Alice" I pointed out, trying to soften Jazz's sharp words. Though they weren't intended too, I knew they had hurt Edward.

"You are correct" Alice smile, turning to Edward, "And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche."

Edward laughed, a beautiful sound. "Yes, Christmas is coming up soon. Now, Bella, it's about time we get you a car. A good, fast one. No old trucks this time around. Jasper, what do you think?"

"I think, in honor of the old truck, we should get the girl a classic." Jazz answered thoughtfully.

Alice was up from her seat in once, "Oh! One time, in Canada, I stole this old Corvette. The thing was wonderful. I'm sure we could get Bella a nice restored one, Rosalie could do some work on the engine, it would be great for you, Bella!"

Before I could answer she had Rosalie on the phone. With my acute sense of hearing I could hear Rosalie's distaste in doing anything nice for me. Alice argued, relentlessly, for ten minutes before Rosalie gave in, simply excited to work on a nice car.

A week later, a sleek blue '78 Corvette, restored and much faster than you could buy stock showed up at the house. Emmett was driving. I rushed out to meet him; I hadn't seen my big bear-like brother in months. While running through the snow I tripped, but regained my balance before falling flat on my face. Emmett laughed loudly, as he picked me up in a huge hug.

"I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around." Emmett laughed. I turned as red as a vampire could and hugged him back, then turned to my new car.

Emmett stayed a day, but had to go home the next morning, as he and Rosalie were getting married once again the following week in Russia.


	5. Temporary Author's Note

a temporary author's note (this will be removed the second i finish the real chapter 4, and i'll put that here)

I'm having a bit of difficulty working out the separation between Bella and the Cullens. i have it all worked out in my head, but can't put words to it.

because of my stupid writer's block, I am going to start writing a bit later in the story, then go back to chapter four (which is almost done, actually)

or, i could wrap up chapter four now, and make it kind of short, then make Bella's separation chapters 5 and 6. either way, there will most likely be a while until the good part of the story is up here.

tell me what you all think, and i'll try and figure it out.

of course, the best case scenerio, is that i get a small stroke of genius and figure out how to write this next bit and then all this is for nothing. yet i don't see that happening anytime soon.

i don't have anyone helping me write this story or proofreading it, just me, so i'm being a bit of a perfectionist about it

what do you think i should do?


End file.
